Graceful Ends
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Mikage wants to give his friend one last gift. A gift that he will remember after the pain stops. Something that will tell of his feelings. lemon warning


Title: Graceful Ends.

Author: Saku

Fandom: 07 Ghost

Pairing: Mikage/Teito

Rating: M

Prompt: ends

Disclaimer: I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the 07 Ghost characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.)

A/N: Alright, so I just _had_ to write my favorite pairing. And this prompt just seemed to work perfectly!

_x-x-x-_

"Are you sure this is ok?" Mikage whispers as he leans closer to his friend, his face inches from Teito's.

Carefully he crawls into the small bed as he looks around cautiously. This feels wrong on several levels; there is just something wrong about crawling into another person's bed, especially with such dirty intentions as what he are, in a church.

He knows that this is a place where people can call sanctuary and he has seen families together- so he _knows_ that it happens- yet…it's still inside of a church. It seems wrong, even if he is not religious, still defiling such a place as this.

His heart skips a beat as his breath freezes inside of his chest (he swears silently at the iron grasp that holds him tight) and for a second he can feel that other presence that is vying for attention- _for his body and soul completely_- grab at him, trying its hardest to pull him away from his friend. Away from his life that he has grown to love. And Mikage- as he forces his own will and conscience to stay in control- knows _why_ he must do this. He wants to give his friend one last gift.

A gift that he hopes the other boy will cherish sometime later on down the road, after the initial hurt stops. After Teito no longer hates him for how this will turn out, for the pain that Mikage will be putting the boy though.

But still, as he climbs into his friend's bed, Mikage feels guilty. Guilty for so many things. For things that he knows apologizing will never help him atone for. For things that are neither his nor Teito's fault. And he knows that this will never really suffice for an apology, but it is the only one he can give right now.

Carefully he looks behind him, as he straddles his _best_ friend's lap, knees on either side of Teito's hips and his hands right above the other boy's shoulders, surrounding his head. He's met up with Castor's dolls before, some of the meetings being less than pleasant (finding a doll in the men's bathroom was slightly less then terrifying, as just the _thought_ of the other man actually _watching _in on him during such private times), and honestly Mikage can think of a good twenty things he would rather do then meet up with the (annoying) dolls.

"What's wrong Mikage?" Teito bends his upper body to try to look around the blond. Trying to see what had the boy above him spooked.

"Uhm…Nothing," laughing he sits back on his legs, resting on his friend's hips. "Just making sure there are no _spies_." Emphasis is put on the last word, heavily, leaving the implications for Teito to figure out. He has heard of the bathroom horror- and knows just how it spooked Mikage (though in all fairness Castor had apologized and swore he would never do that again.)

"I don't think he'll be around here anymore. He did promise, and even if he may be…weird…at times Castor never lies." Teito sits up, awkwardly with the extra weight on his lap, arms holding him upright as palms press into the mattress.

Chains clank as he tries to lift his left hand, only able to get it high enough to let fingertips brush over the soft sheets. For a second frustration flashes through his face, his features twisting and curling before he finally decides on a different action.

Instead Teito leans forward, tilting his chin so he can press his lips against his friend's. Mikage smiles against the chaste kiss before twisting his fingers in the brown tresses and deepening the kiss. His tongue flicks along Teito's lower lip, begging for access which is granted quickly. Passion fills both boys as they press closer, their bodies molding together as one.

Thoughts of dolls, nightly visitors, and being in a church are long forgotten as the blond gently lies his friend down, making sure to move the chain up so that the young boy was not lying atop it. Slowly he bends back down, capturing Teito's lips in another passionate kiss. Fingers travel along the boy's thin (much too thin) arms and Mikage smirks against the brunette's lips as he feels the other boy shudder and gasp at the tickling light touches.

Fingers dip at the inside of Teito's elbows before traveling to his wrists. There they pause for a second, instead deciding to trail along the cold metal cuffs that keep his arms slightly restricted. Anger surges in Mikage at the mere _thought_ of his friend being restrained in any way what so ever, especially by that _man_. He secretly wishes he could help Teito remove the chains.

Instead of focusing on the anger, which is very easy for him to do, Mikage moves on and his fingers are again on the move, this time tracing his lifeline before pulling away completely. Teito whines at the loss as he leans his head up, desperate for more.

"You know," Mikage whispers as rolls his hips slightly, watching the boy under him arch and gasp. "I was thinking," pausing with his movements as he slowly reaches up for the chain that rested just above the boy's head. "That you are the poster child for bondage."

"Wha-?"

Mikage does not answer but instead takes the chain and loosely- loose enough for Teito to pull free from- wraps the chain around a post on the bed. "See, perfect. And you carry it with you all the time. You're the perfect candidate of what it would look like."

A heated glare is Teito's only answer as he refuses to move, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Alright alright!" Mikage quickly unknots the chain lying it back in the original position. "Only kidding. You don't hate me right?"

Teito stares silently up at his friend- long enough for Mikage to worry (seriously he is too excited now to just i_stop_/i)- before answering. "No I don't hate you." Teito leans up again, as Mikage finishes the gap, kissing his friend harshly.

Breaking away the blond slowly peels the skin tight, black shirt off of Teito pushing it up until it tangles in with the chains. Hips rock against the brunette's in a slow, leisurely pace (no point in ending this too early) as Mikage sits up, tugging off his shirt too, quickly he tosses it behind him (not caring where it lands).

Teito moans as his body arches, his mind slowly disappearing into a haze as he focuses on the sensations attacking his body. His body twists and fingers dig into the white sheet under him as breaths come out in harsh pants. At this rate he _knows_ he will not last long.

Mikage stops as he rolls off of his friend, ignoring Teito's whines and muttered complaints about 'teasing friends that needed to learn to finish what they start.' Instead he quickly tugs off the black shorts, smirking as he watched his friend gasp as his straining erection was finally freed. Again he pushes the fabric until it was trapped by chains before tugging his off to, kicking them off to the side.

He wants to feel his friend, wants to feel _every bit_ of Teito tonight. And clothes are just an obstacle that gets in the way of that. He wants to make Teito nothing more then a moaning, boneless blob on the bed unable to move for hours.

Carefully he crawls atop his friend, knuckles brushing against the soft cheek. Slowly he leans down kissing the tip of Teito's nose, gently he continues along kissing the boy's left cheek before trailing along his jaw line. Just as gentle, butterfly light kisses, he kisses along the boy's other cheek before planting a soft kiss on each eye lid before pulling away.

Teito's eyes are shut tightly as he gasps for air, a soft blush having crossed his cheeks. Much like a brand new kitten Teito leans towards Mikage's hand, rubbing his cheek against the boney knuckles.

"More," he sighs, eyes finally fluttering open. "Please more."

That is all the blond needs as he slides down a little lower, planting kisses along the boy's neck. Teito arches, his head falling to the side- a silent plea for more. Teeth press down on the brunette's pulse point, a tongue following soon after to soothe away any lingering pain.

Slowly he descends a little lower- lips planting a row of kisses down the boy's breastbone, as fingers slide up the boy's sides before circling his nipples. Together they roll, rub and twist as lips slide down lower, tracing along Teito's navel. A tongue quickly dips in, circling before sliding back up the same path that his lips had just followed.

It takes everything the brunette has to keep from screaming- crying out loud enough for _everyone_ to hear- as he feels his mind slip away, coherent thoughts are becoming harder for the boy as time passes. The pleasure that seeps into his body is almost too much for him, he can _feel_ the warmth creep in and take over his body.

Teeth worry at his lip as a muffled cry escapes his mouth. At this rate he _knows_ that they will be caught (a thought that fills Teito with dread, he would really _rather_ not have to try to explain this away).

A precious smile- Teito _swears_ he can drown in that radiating smile (a smile that is too bright for him to bear sometimes)- crosses Mikage's face as he brushes fingers along his friend's face, tips ghosting the soft skin, before sliding up to card through the soft, silky brunette locks.

"Do you want this?" He whispers, while settling between Teito's legs, while trying to avoid the cold metal chain. Mikage _has_ to hear it, to know that his friend feels the same way he does (the way he _hopes_ he does). This would be the furthest they had ever gone- this already was a far step from sharing lazy kisses together in bed at the Academy.

Breaths pant from the brunette as he tries _desperately_ to clear his mind, the question swirls around in his head, and he _knows_ what he wants to answer. But his body was refusing to cooperate. Lips close before parting again as they tried to form words, words that refuse to leave the boy's mouth. Teeth clamp _harshly_ into Teito's lower lip (and the boy winces at the pain that streaks through his body) as he gives up, just nodding.

"Hmm," Mikage feels his heart lighten up, knowing that the actions are wanted (though he could _tell_ they were at least somewhat appreciated- if Teito's shuddering body is any indication). "I didn't hear you." A hand wraps around Teito's erection, pumping slowly…_teasingly_.

"Y-YES!" Teito cries out as his back arches at the touches, eyes wide. His head lifts off the pillow as heels dig into the mattress, hips thrusting up feebly. And Teito decides again that he really hates these annoying chains that impede him so many ways.

"There we go." Mikage smiles- another dazzling hundred watt smile- as he leans down planting a quick, chaste kiss to his friend's parted lips. "Though I think the rest of the church did too…" Eyes dart to the cracked door as Mikage listens for any intruders; because as much as he loved his friend, he is more then ready to dart back into his bed the instant trouble comes.

The thought of seeing Teito alone in bed, in _this _state, only to be caught by the three bishops that were _always_ around him, makes Mikage giggle. His free hand covers his mouth as the blond tries to keep from rolling off the bed laughing. He could already see how the brunette's cheeks would flush as he stammered and struggled for the blanket- all the while trying to come up with some feeble excuse as to _why_ he looked the way he did…And all the while, Mikage knew that he would be feigning sleep, biting the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing.

Sensing no one coming the blond shrugs before leaning down. Warm breath wafts over Teito's stomach as the blond plants a kiss below the boy's navel- the only warning- before engulfing him. Teito is barely able to keep his voice silent as he fists the sheets, nails digging and twisting the white fabric. Teeth dig harshly into his lip as his breath freezes for a second.

'_Breathe!_' He tries to will himself as he feels Mikage's wonderful- '_oh god so wonderful_'- tongue doing such amazing things. A shuddering breath leaves the boy's mouth and he gasps loudly as hips feebly try again to thrust (and again he curses the damn chain).

Mikage slowly bobs his head, content on dragging this out to however long he can. Fingers draw nonsensical designs on the quivering legs on either side of his head. Nails scrape- lightly- across the boy's inner thighs and the blond chuckles mentally at the shuddering gasp that is his reward.

Pulling away the blond lets his hand take over again, continuing where it had left off, as he stares at his friend who is just _too beautiful_ right now. Gasping for air, with the blush that just refuses to leave, Teito tilts his head slightly, his cheek pressing against the fluffy pillow as he fists the sheets again. Emerald eyes are half lidded as his back arches, a light moan filling the air.

Mikage pulls his hand away, ignoring the boy's disappointed cry, as he lightly smacks Teito's thigh. "Hey," the soft hand rubs at the equally soft (and again much too thin- Teito needs to gain more weight) thigh as if to apologize for the slap. "Roll over."

A breathless "why" is the answer he receives as Teito tries _desperately_ to calm his thudding heart.

Rolling back away from his friend's legs- and more importantly off of the chain that kept them restrained- Mikage looks blankly around the room. "Because with these," absentmindedly he pulls at the chain that lies on the bed a second time, "it may be easier with you on your knees. Less twisting to try to avoid them."

Carefully Mikage pulls himself off of the bed and to the first aid tray that is still sitting on the small table between the beds. Grabbing a small, clear, plastic container the blond stares at the liquid inside. "And I rather not hit that chain too many times," he continues as if he had never stopped, Teito silently follows his friend's movements.

Turning back to the bed Mikage smiles brightly- another blinding smile, Teito swears that he will die from the smiles alone tonight- while holding up the container full of clear liquid ('_to help sore muscles,_' Mikage snickers thinking back now). "So I figure that you rolling over is the best way."

Nodding, Teito still does not trust his voice too much, the boy rolls over and adjusts the chains enough so he does not have to feel them against his heated skin (though the contrast of the two brings shudders to his spine).

Crawling back onto the bed Mikage carefully undoes the lid to the jar, his nose curling slightly as he dips fingers into the liquid. Part of him is leery of using the unknown liquid (especially considering _who_ it came from) though he _knows_ it is necessary. He refuses to hurt Teito.

Teito glances over his shoulder, arching his back down enough for him to watch his friend coat his fingers. Teeth gnaw at his lip, he swears tomorrow there will be marks there, as he watches silently…waiting. A small spark of fear has ignited inside of him. But excitement and need smolder it quickly.

Looking up, Mikage is certain he has died and gone to heaven as he stares at a flushed Teito on his hands and knees looking back at him. Smirking he holds up his fingers, waving them slightly. "You know," he mutters while shifting slightly, his fingers circling and sliding along the boy's entrance. "This is Labador's right?"

Teito nods, slightly confused, pausing to gasp as he feels a slick finger press into him. Fingers clench at the sheets as he tries to breath, before looking back again at his friend. He does not want to be deprived of Mikage's beautiful face- not for one single second.

"I thought so." Mikage thrusts the finger before adding a second one- pausing long enough for Teito to adjust before thrusting and scissoring them. "I'm kind of worried of using this then." He continues on, his voice calm and nonchalant- sounding almost as if they were sitting looking at comics instead of engaging in activities that could possible get them both tossed out.

"W-why," Teito asks, his voice shaky as pants overtake him.

"Because, who knows what this will do!" A third finger quickly enters the boy and Mikage feels his body ache and yearn to feel the tightness. A tongue passes over his dry lips as he tries to keep his mind clear. "I mean the guy has _plants_ grow on him!"

Fingers twist slightly before bending at the knuckle, sliding in slightly.

Teito feels his arms give out- his face falling into the pillow which, luckily, muffles the scream. Shakily he thrusts his hips back wanting to feel _that_ again. Mikage smirks as he pulls his fingers out before thrusting them back in, aiming perfectly for the bundle of nerves. Teito cries out again, as he _swears_ he feels a delicious prickle travel along his body.

Mindful of the spot, Mikage makes sure to hit it every time as he continues on, as if nothing has happened. "I really rather not trust something that a guy with plants that grow on him has made." His free hand dips into the liquid (Mikage makes sure to twist his nose at it again, staring _intently_ at it). "I mean, I _am_ putting it on somewhere rather important," carefully he lubes himself up, still watching carefully for _anything_ out of the ordinary about this situation. "And I rather not have to try to explain just _why _there's a plant growing off of my dick."

Teito laughs at the thought, tears prickling at his eyes as he just tries to imagine Mikage sheepishly tugging Labador off to the side. Scratching at the back of his head- an all too common gesture- Teito can just imagine Mikage trying to explain the situation- without actually explaining it.

Smiling brightly Mikage pulls his fingers out, Teito barely notices it as he still giggles at the images running through his mind, and carefully lines up, hands sliding to his friend's hips. Leaning over, so he is almost lying atop his friend, Mikage carefully pushes the tip in before pausing.

"Though," his breath tickles Teito's ear as he whispers, "I think you'd be in the worst shape, since it's now inside of you." Carefully, slowly- so as to not hurt his friend, Mikage pushes in, stopping only when he is buried deep within his friend.

A shaky laugh crosses his lips as Mikage continues breathlessly. "A plant growing out of you may be a little more painful to have removed then just a dick plant." Hands rub at the trembling hips, trying to sooth them, as he waited for his friend to adjust. "Oh god…" Mikage whimpers as he rests his forehead on a sweaty shoulder. "So tight."

Teito tries to breath- tries to will his body to allow him to breath- as tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. He refuses to let them fall though, instead focusing on the man behind him. On the gentle hands that slide along his smooth skin. On the tongue that drew lazily on his back. On the finger that traced his mark.

Mikage carefully pulls back before sliding back in- slowly, as if to test Teito before continuing. Gasping Teito thrusts his hips up quickly, burying his friend deep inside of him. The blond tightens his grip, trying to not loose control too quickly as he sets a careful, leisurely pace.

Teito gasps and whimpers at each thrust as he buries his face into pillow, his arms too shaky to hold him upright, his hips swaying back to meet with each careful thrust. He has tried to quicken his friend- _tried to get Mikage to go harder_- but each attempt was stopped with a tight grip on his hips (and Teito wants to cry out in frustration- he wants it hard, though he could tell that Mikage has other plans in mind). Under his chest he can feel the chain as he slides along it, and as much as he hates the metal chain- Teito cannot deny how good it feels to sense it there.

Hands run along the spine of his friend as Mikage rolls his hips, teeth gnaw at his lip as he tries his _hardest_ to not spoil his initial plan of giving his friend a gentle night together as he feels his body demand more; already he feels down about not getting to watch Teito's face. He wants this to be special, wants Teito to have something to remember (for more reasons then one). So he forces himself to keep a tight reign on his body, as his thrusts stay gentle.

"Teito," Mikage whispers, his voice barely audible over the brunette's gasps, "so beautiful." A hand slides along the boy's back, nails lightly scratching down before curving around the boy's hip to grasp his erection.

Teito cries out as he thrusts, his body on fire.

Keeping pace with his thrusts Mikage leans down, his body forming perfectly around his friend's bent form as hips thrust deep inside. "I love you Teito. Remember that always. Promise me."

The words sink into Teito's chest, burying deeply into his heart, and tears finally break through as he silently cries into the snowy pillow. "I promise," he whispers, his voice shaky with tears and mind numbing pleasure.

Reaching around Mikage wraps arms around Teito's chest before pulling the boy up onto his knees, before thrusting again, his hand sliding back down the boy's body. Moaning Teito reaches behind, as much as his chains will allow, and digs his fingers into the sweaty blond tresses behind him. Turning his head, his lips a breath away from Mikage's, Teito nods before laying his head back onto the chest behind him.

"I promise," he whispers again, his warm breath wafting over Mikage's lips before pulling the other boy into a passionate kiss. Gasping into the kiss, Teito arches as he reaches his end. Pulling away from the sweet lips- lips he has always loved- Teito breathlessly whispers to his friend. "I love you too."

Burying his face into Teito's shoulder Mikage shakily thrusts into the incredibly (deliciously) tight body before wrapping his arms around the boy's flat stomach. With one last thrust he buries himself deeply before coming with a broken cry into his lover's shoulder.

Tears slip from Mikage as he holds Teito close by, face buried into his neck. It hurts him too bad, kills his soul to know that _this_ is the only time that they will get to be together like this. He knows that he will have to leave soon- leave to protect Teito, and it kills him. His body shakes in repressed sobs as he hugs the boy close to his. Little by little he feels his heart breaking and silently he wonders if this was really the smartest idea in the world. Part of him wishes he had never gone this far with the boy- it hurts him more then what he could have ever imagined.

But he refuses to let Ayanami anywhere near his friend. And if it means killing his soul- and having Teito hate him for a while- he is willing to do it.

Feeling his tears finally stop, though Mikage is certain that Teito could feel them slip down his bare chest, the blond slips out before gently lying him onto the bed. Just as carefully he slips down to lie beside his friend.

To hell with what early risers would say, he thinks numbly while pulling a blanket over their spent bodies. Mikage wants to at least spend a whole night together with the boy he loves.

If Teito did feel the tears he kept silent about them as he rolls over to snuggle against Mikage, his head resting right above the boy's heart.

"I love you Teito." Mikage whispers, as fingers slide along the bare back.

"Love…you…too…" Teito whispers before he drifts off, sleep claiming his small body.

Listening to his friend's soft breathing, Mikage hugs him gently as he looks down at the brunette. "And I'm so sorry for what I'm going to do to you." Closing his tear filled eyes (he swears he will _not _cry again for Teito's sake) Mikage tries to keep his breathing and heart calm. He can only hope that once he has hurt his friend, that those words will remain true. Though he understands perfectly if Teito decides to hate him later.


End file.
